I Lied chapter 8
by Nishima
Summary: I Lied chapter 8


I Lied

Chapter:8

By: Nishima

From as long as I can remember my mother always had a drinking problem. She could never be relied on. That's why my sister tried to get me a babysitter with spare money, she had from her job. After high school, she got accepted into her dream college on a full scholarship ride which was miles and miles away. She chose that over me and left me with her. When, my next door babysitter moved away too, my mom took that money for herself to buy more alcohol. And where is my dad you might ask. My mom said he left her when I was a baby, but the more I think back to it, he is probably dead.

Monday

"Is it true, you guys were playing truth or dare last Friday", Jennifer asked. "I have heard some scandalous things", Jennifer said. "Like what", I said looking at Elijah. "Well, I know Allison dared Cayden to steal Mrs. Kramer's phone", Jennifer whispered. "That is unfortunately true, but I returned it not long after", Cayden said. "And I have to ask but is it true you dared Elijah to kiss Victoria", she said looking at Cayden. "What", I said angrily. The words that came out of her mouth, I could feel replaying in my head over and over again. It felt like the atomic bomb that dropped on Nagasaki just dropped inside my head. Cayden looked like he was going to speak and I already knew what he was going to say. "Do not speak", I yelled. Elijah looked at me worried. I walked out of the room before Ms. Vareldzis could see me leave. I felt betrayed. I started walking down the hall. I just watched my feet as I walked further down the hall. "Lucy, wait", Cayden yelled sternly. I turned around and he walked right up to me. "Let me explain, at the time, I was being selfish", Cayden said. "Selfish", I question confused more than ever. "I did not think he suited you", he replied. "That is not your choice to make, it's mine", I said. "I realized that and I am sorry. I did not think he was good enough for you", he said. It was sweet of him to say that. No matter how angry I was. I am not one to hold a grudge. I sighed. He hugged me. I hugged him back. It felt kind of awkward to hug him since he was so tall. He had to lean down a lot to actually hug me. He was warm. It felt nice. How could I stay mad at him?

Tuesday

Since yesterday, I have felt closer to Cayden. I feel like I understand him more. When I was walking over to the bleachers, I could see Cayden laughing with the popular crowd. He saw me and had that lonely expression on his face again. I turned my head and looked down at my feet. "You okay", Drew asked. "Yeah", I replied. What I said I meant that time. I was actually okay. Even though, last week was crazy, I felt okay. If there was anything that stayed constant. It was my damn creaky locker. As I opened it and grabbed my books for the next class, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. To my despair, it was Victoria. With her other hand, she flipped her hair and moved her head slightly. It showed her very expensive diamond earrings. "Just to let you know, I know what you are doing and it is not cute", she said pouting. "What", I asked. What bullshit is she complaining about this time. "You are always playing the victim. Those boys will see you for who you really are, a whore", she said laughing. I rolled my eyes, I did not even know how to respond to such idiocracy. I just walked away. "You are not fooling anyway", she said louder. I could hear her stomp away as I walked down the hall. I was the last one into class. Elijah looked up and met my eyes. I sat down next to him. I decided to start fresh. It's a new week and spring break is so close! "Do you want to work on this together", I asked. He turned his head and seemed surprised. He moved his elbow to get closer to me. His head was just above my shoulder. "Yeah sure", Elijah said. Setting aside our differences, we worked pretty well together. I looked back to the clock and out of the corner of my eye, there he was. For some reason, he was staring at me. Cayden had this surprised look on his face. It seemed like he was zoned out. I waved my hand in front of my face. He blinked a few times and shook his head. It made me laugh. I would not think him of all people would zone out like that. When school ended, I had to walk home every day. The only problem was it was raining. Though, I lived several miles away. I walk home cause my mom will get into an accident. Since, all she does is drink. As I was walking home, it started to pour. The mud slowly started to creep onto the sidewalk. My hair started to get ruined. I hated rain. I feel like it would always make me more sad. A car approached me as I was walking on the sidewalk. "Need a lift", he said.


End file.
